An exemplary conventional wind-force type permanent magnetic dynamo is disclosed in Japaneses Patent applicatioin Laid-Open (kokai) No.8-128383, in which drive blades rotate regardless of the wind direction.
In the embodiment section of that publication, there is described a dynamo comprising a plurality of cage-forming bars which stand on a cylindrical accommodating base at predetermined circumferential intervals and each bar having an arcuate wind guide surface on the inner sides thereof; a dome-shaped roof fixed on the upper ends of the bars; a hollow rotary shaft disposed within the space formed by the cage-forming bars and having radial rotary blades; a permanent magnet rotor fixed to the lower end of the hollow rotary shaft and having an annular permanent magnet; and a stator which is disposed along the inner circumferential wall of the accommodating base to surround the permanent magnet rotor and has stator windings. Each of the cage-forming bars has a flattened wing-like cross section, while each of the rotory blades has a longitudinally extend curved shape for receiving the wind that enters the space formed by the bars.
In the above-described structure, most of wind blown against the cylindrical accommodating base passes therethrough with no effect, while wind impinging laterally against the bars enters the structure through clearances between the bars. As a result, the wind passes through the clearances while rotating the rotary blades.
Accordingly, the part of wind that rotates the rotary blades receives resistance from the surface of the cage-forming bars and must pass through the clearances between the bars, so that a wind force is decreased. Further, a sufficient rotational force cannot be obtained unless each of the rotary blades is formed in the shape of a large curved plate that extends longitudinally. Therefore, the dynamo cannot be made compact. Further, since the rotor and the stator are simple annular members, the length of the stator winding can not be increased, resulting in impossibility of increasing the amount of electricity generation.
Accordingly, the objects of a permanent magnetic dynamo of the present invention are provided as follows;
REMARK
1: A permanent magnetic dynamo can efficiently collect wind blown against a wind gatherable base to a horizontal drive blade, so that the horizontal drive blade can be rotated in efficiency; PA1 2: A horizontal drive blade can be made compact; PA1 3: It can be increased the amount of electricity generation so that the length of a stator winding is longer than that of the stator winding the conventional invention; and PA1 4: The effect of cogging phenomenon can be small.